A Walk In The Sun
by DarkElements10
Summary: -COMPLETED- He found her passed out in the middle of the street and takes her to his home. The only problem is, he hasn’t told his mom, and he’s starting to run out of places to hide her.
1. Prologue

**A Walk in the Sun**

**Summary**** –He found her passed out in the middle of the street and takes her to his home. The only problem is, he hasn't told his mom, and he's starting to run out of places to hide her.**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

**HER**

You know that feeling when you get when you're being chased by something?

That feeling that you get when you _know_ that you didn't run fast enough to get away from what was chasing you?

Well, you probably don't. I've been having this feeling for the past five years, and there's no way that I will be able to escape this feeling, unless I can escape my life completely.

Runaway.

Leave everything behind.

I only wish it was that easy, there is no way that I would be able to get rid of my dad, and finally live at peace.

* * *

**HIM**

I'm tired of his life being the same. The same thing happened every day. I wake up late to school, and my sister gets bloody pissed off because I'm her ride. I'm kind of the rebel at school, but not because I won't do anything that will get me expelled…

Without think of a better way to do it first.

I have band practice with my mates, we're in a band called McFly and we're currently trying to make it big.

I then drive my sister home, and watch TV. I don't do my homework until my mum gets home and nags me to do it. And then I either fall asleep doing my homework, or I fall asleep after playing the bass.

And then get busted the next school day for not doing my homework.

Every day is the same.

Or, actually, I should say every day _was_ the same…

Until I found _her_, passed out in the middle of the street and took her home without my mom or my sister knowing.


	2. Not Alone

Chapter One

**A/N: I purposely made this first chapter kind of short, but don't worry, the others will be much longer.**

* * *

**Chapter One – Not Alone**

I groaned as I sat up, my head pounding. I felt like I had gotten hit by a truck, my head would pound in the rhythm of my heart beat. The only good thing about that was that I knew that I wasn't dead. Now I just had to figure out where I was. I looked around and saw lots of posters of Blink 182 and some posters of girls. I knew because of those posters, I was in a boy's room. I looked to my right and saw a few guitars. To be precise there were two bass guitars, one acoustic guitar, and one electric guitar. I looked down and realized that I was sitting in someone's bed, and I wasn't wearing the clothes that I was last wearing. I tensed when I heard footsteps move closer to the bedroom.

"Oh, you're awake" The boy said as he looked over at me. I scrutinized him. He was kind of good looking. He had brown hair, that had some streaks that was dyed blonde and it fell into his blue eyes. He looked about my age and a bit older. It was a surprise to me that he would be able to get me here, so I decided to ask him about that.

I leapt to my feet, wobbly trying to keep my balance on the bed, and glared at him. "Why'd you kidnap me?" I demanded.

The guy snorted. "I didn't kidnap you."

"Then how'd I get here?" I demanded.

"I carried you here" the boy replied slowly as he smirked. I got to admit, the smirk on his face _did_ make him look a little bit hotter. But its not like I would admit that if I was possibly kidnapped by him.

"So you _did_ kidnap me!"

"I _didn't_ kidnap you! I helped you here, and you're lucky that I let you sleep in my bed, and wash your clothes for you."

I looked down and realized that I was wearing a black Blink 182 t-shirt and some boxer shorts. They were obviously his because there would be no way that I would go running around in boxer shorts.

"How'd I get in these clothes?"

"I put them on you."

"So you saw me naked, you pervert."

"No, you're still wearing you underwear." The boy replied and his smirk grew wider. "I never knew that someone could like red so much."

"Shut Up!" I snapped, blushing at the idea of him seeing my red bra and panties. His smirk grew wider when he saw my red cheeks.

"See, your cheeks match the color!" he declared.

"SHUT UP!"

"Douglas?"

"Oh shit"

The boy rushed forward and knocked me off of the bed. I hit the floor with a dull thud and was about to shout at him, but he pulled the covers off of his bed and threw them on top of me. To make matters worse, he sat on top of me, on top of the covers. I thrashed around, trying to get him to get off, and he punched my leg, signaling for me to stop.

"Douglas, are you ok?"

"I'm fine mum" 'Douglas' replied calmly.

"What was the shout, were you shouting at someone?" His mother asked him and I snickered, earning another punch in the lower back.

"I was shouting at the…radio!" Douglas replied and chuckled slightly. "I mean, they play the same bloody advertisements all the time."

"What was that loud bang then?"

It started to get hard for me to breathe and I raised my arm and punched Douglas in the side and he let out a small yelp of pain.

"Loud bang…you mean just now? Oh! That was my bass falling over."

"Ok, anyway, I'm going to do the laundry before I leave so-"

"No, mom, let me do it. I have to throw these blankets in there anyway. You've been bloody nagging me about it lately."

"I don't nag, I guide."

"Right. Anyway, I'll do it mum, you have to get to work. Where's Jazzie?"

"Oh, she's at a friend's house and won't be back until I get home. So I'll see you later, ok?"

"Bye mum"

Douglas waited until his mom was gone, I could tell when the front door slammed, and he pulled the covers from over my head and got off of me. I breathed in the fresh air with exaggerated gasps and glared at him as he stared back at me.

"Geez, were you trying to _kill_ me?" I asked as I continued to gasp for air.

"No, I just didn't want my mum to find you." Douglas replied as if it were obvious as to what he was doing.

"Whatever Douglas, I just want my clothes so I can get out of here." I replied, rolling my eyes.

"Name's Dougie" he replied.

"Riley."

Even though he was good looking, I knew I had to get out of here fast. I had stayed here for too long, my dad was probably looking for me right now. And I knew that if I stayed her for too long with _him_ I'd be feeling things that I would never want to feel again.


	3. Ultraviolent

Chapter Two – Ultraviolent

**Chapter Two – Ultraviolent**

"Here are you clothes" Dougie said as he turned from the drier and handed me my t-shirt, shorts, and vest. I check the pocket for my wallet and made sure that there was no money stolen. "I'm not going to rob someone who I _saved_."

"Sure, just go along thinking that if it makes you feel better" I shot back in reply. "Where's the bathroom?"

"Why would it matter, I've already seen you in your underwear" Dougie replied and smirked as I glared at him and thought of all of the most painfully ways to make it physically impossible for him to have any children.

"Just tell me where the goddamn bathroom is, so I can get out of here." I snapped.

"Sure, but you may not want to leave so soon, unless that's a girl thing" Dougie said and pointed to my leg, where blood was dripping down. Turning my leg over, I saw that there was bandages on my legs and that there was blood seeping through it. Then I turned my head, I saw that there was a gash on my arm too.

"How the hell did that happen?" I asked myself.

"How should I know, I only found you on the side of the road and was nice enough to take you home." Dougie replied.

"Why weren't you nice enough to leave me there?" I asked and then changed the subject. "Bathroom, or no?"

"Upstairs, next to the kitchen" he replied. Nodding, I took my clothes and hurried to the bathroom.

I turned away from my mirror image, deciding not to survey my body for more damages. If I didn't think about it, it wasn't entirely real. If I didn't think about it, I could push the pain, even the memories, to the back of my mind and pretend to be normal with a normal life. I grimaced when I saw the gash on my leg and didn't bother cleaning it up. I quickly changed out of Dougie's clothes and into my own, before walking back into the living room and tossing Dougie's clothes onto his head.

"Thanks, "I said and continued towards the door.

"Why are you running away?"

"What gives you that idea?" I asked as I turned to look at him. Dougie was lying backwards over the couch so he could look at me, and I raised an eyebrow at his retartedness.

"Well, let's see," He rolled off the couch and walked over to me and looked me over. "The fact that you smell like you haven't bathed in about a week," I opened my mouth to retort but he cut me off. "Trust me; I know what that smells like. You only have the clothes on your back. You're really secretive and suspicious. And you only have he money that is in your wallet, which you thought that I would steal from."

"So?" I asked and then mentally cursed myself for giving such a suckish answer.

"Ha, I'm right aren't I?" Dougie asked. "Well then, if you're running away, who or what are you running away from?"

"That's none of your business!" I snapped and went to move around him so I could leave. Dougie smirked and blocked my path. Hot or not, that smirk was getting on my last nerve. "What?"

"Let's just use your cell phone shall we?" he asked and shook my Razr in front of my face. I glared at him as red flashed in front of my eyes.

"Give that back!" I shouted and tried to grab it from his hand, but he held it out of my reach and kept me away from it.

"What are you trying to hide?" Dougie asked. "Tell me and I'll give you your phone back, although I seriously think that you should wait until you are fully healed until you leave."

"You sound like you want to keep me here so you can use me as a sex slave or something" I said as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Whoever said that was a bad thing?" Dougie asked as he smiled inappropriately. "I mean, look at me, what girl _wouldn't_ want to get with me?"

"You're looking at one" I shot back. "Now, I have to-"

I stopped when I heard the sound of a key in the front lock. Dougie must have heard it too because he muttered a curse word and grabbed my arm, pulling me to a closet and slammed the door shut.

"How many times is this going to happen?" I asked myself, shaking my head.

I pressed my ear against the door and could hear Dougie talking to someone. It didn't sound like his mother's voice, so it must be his sister Jazzie. She sounded as sarcastic as I did, and if I got the chance to meet her, which I seriously doubted, I bet I would become friends with her instantly. After waiting a few minuets, there was silence and Dougie pulled the door to the closet open.

"You're going to have to hurry up to my room, my sister is like, everywhere in this house" he whispered.

"What, does she have supersonic bat hearing too?" I asked sarcastically. "And why are you hiding me so much? Why don't you just tell her that I'm here?"

"Ok, when she's home she's always around. But she's almost always out with her friends, so I don't have to worry about her. But when it comes to my mom when she's home, she doesn't stay out of my business. I doubt she's going to be happy if she finds out that I have been keeping a girl here, and you're staying until you're completely healed so-"

"So you're going to hide me in your bedroom until I can leave" I interrupted. "Great." I muttered sarcastically. "When will that be?"

"Probably until I get a doctor to look at your leg." Dougie replied and pushed me off towards his bedroom.

"So I'm going to be stuck her forever, huh?"

"Just shut up and go!" Dougie hissed and continued to push me towards the stairs. I bit my lip and kept from responding until we entered his bedroom.

"God, do you know how annoying you are?" I asked as soon as he closed the door behind him. "If it's not something that perverted, it's something that will just bug me to death."

"What about you?" Dougie shot back. "All you've been doing is picking fights with me and threatening me. Sure, you may not have threatened me _out loud_ but I can tell you're thinking it."

"Don't make me punch you" I threatened, taking a step forward. "Happy? Now I've voice my thoughts."

"Not if you're going to bash my beautiful face in" Dougie replied as we circled each other.

"Beautiful? Ha! Lots of people would _pay_ me to hit you!" I snarled back.

"And lots of people would pay you to give em' head, but it's not like I'm asking for that either."

"Have you always been the kind of person that speaks their mind?"

"Have you always been the kind of person that acts like a bitch?"

I cut off when I heard rapid knocking on Dougie's door and the door knob rattled in a desperate manner. "Dougie, who are you talking to?"

"No one, Jazzie!"

We waited until she walked away, still glaring at each other.


	4. Broccoli

**Chapter Three – Broccoli**

"Are you sure? Because it sounded like you were talking to somebody!" Jazzie shouted back, her voice laced with suspicion.

"It's just the radio!" Dougie snapped back. "Leave me alone!"

"Well _excuse me_; you're lucky that I'm making you dinner." Jazzie snapped back and walked away from the door.

"You'd be lucky if she doesn't poison your food" I pointed out as I sat down on the floor and looked at the books in his bookshelf.

"It wouldn't matter, she's a terrible cook, and all of her food is poison to me anyway." Dougie commented as he flopped down on his bed and covered his face with his forearm. "It's a wonder that I survived this long."

I looked at him and cocked my head to the side as I stared. I didn't mean to stare, but hey, you would stare too if you saw someone as good looking as him. Of course I would never admit that to him, that would just make him even cockier than he was now, and I don't think I would be able to tolerate that without having to punch him or kick him or make him hurt in any other physical way possible.

As if he knew I was watching him, Dougie lifted his arm and looked at me.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing." I replied shaking my head and turned back to the bookshelf, ignoring him as he stared at me.

"No seriously, your eyes were like penetrating laser beams burning holes in my head." Dougie said as he sat up completely. "What is it?"

"Are you a fan of Star Wars by any chance?" I asked sarcastically as I leaned back on my elbows and looked at him. He gave a small laugh and shook his head.

"No, my friend, Tom, is a _huge_ fan of them though. You _never_ want to ask him anything about it because he'll go into a two hour speech about them, and you'll probably die of boredom before you even get a third of the way through the story." He replied and scratched his neck.

"Whatever," I replied and changed the subject. "So, where am I going to sleep tonight? And what am I going to wear?"

"Why don't you just wear what you have on?" Dougie asked in annoyance. I raised an eyebrow in reply.

"These are the only clothes I got; I'd rather not sleep in them." I shot back.

Dougie made a face as he thought and then went to hid bedroom door. He pulled the door open and looked out cautiously before leaving the room. I waited for him to come back, tense that his sister could come into his room, like nosy sister usually did. A second later he returned and threw a tank top and some shorts at me.

"Here, I think these will fit you." He said and looked me over. "Depends on what bra size you have."

"You're probably the first guy I've ever met who can say bra without laughing or making a face" I said dryly.

"So, what bra size do you wear, you look a little too big to be an A" he said, not so subtly staring at my chest.

"32B" I replied quickly and gave a glare.

"Yeah, those will fit you." He stopped and then looked me in the eyes. "Go take a shower, you smell really bad."

"Gee, thanks" I said and rolled my eyes as I took the clothes and stood up. "How can I be sure that you're not going to try and see me naked? I mean, you've already seen me in my underwear."

"Nah, that did enough for me" he replied and grabbed a book and flopped down onto his bed, his back to me.

Disgusted, I rolled my eyes and went to the bathroom, looking down the hallway to make sure that Jazzie wasn't going to come up the stairs before I went into the bathroom. I reached over and turned on the shower before taking off my clothes and stepping into the shower stall, letting the warm water relax my muscles. I ignored the small bit of blood that fell down the drain as I scrubbed myself as clean as possible. I stayed in the shower for a good twenty minuets before getting out and toweling dry. The sound of my cell phone vibrating grabbed my attention and I quickly grabbed it, looking at the ID.

**Rhuben**

I gave a small smile and lifted my phone to my ear, pressing 'TALK'.

"What's up?" I asked my twin in a low voice.

"Did you find a place to stay?" she asked me.

"Yeah, I'm in this dude's house. Apparently I passed out and he brought me here."

"Riles-"

"Don't worry; I'm going to get out of here soon. But if I can't, I'll give you another call. What about you? Have you heard from Patrick, Noah, and Sydney?"

"Don't worry about where I am, I'm fine. Patrick, Noah, and Sydney have gotten to Grandpa's house and are fine. But they told him that we're going to stay with dad so he doesn't get suspicious as to why we aren't there."

"Cool, I'll talk to you later." I replied and hung up the phone and put on Jazzie's clothes.

I tip-toed out of the bathroom and went back to Dougie's room to find it empty. Listening closely, I walked out of his room and towards the edge of the stairs and listened the sound of clattering forks and knives on plates. Still listening, I couldn't help but think of my brothers and how worked up they would be by the time dinner was at our family. Then again, I was the one that made dinner at my house; it was mostly for my dad. He would have at least three bottles of beer, beat us, and then go out to drink more. I would make more food and the rest of us would eat it.

I sighed and walked back to Dougie's bedroom, looking for something to do. Spotting his laptop on his desk, I walked over to it and shook the mouse. Just as I thought, the idiot didn't log out. Grinning, I grabbed headphones and the power chord and sat down, pulling the laptop on my lap.

"Must be his friends" I muttered, seeing his background where it had him, a boy with blonde hair, a boy with brown hair and some freckles, and a boy with a buzzed head. Noticing a folder in the corner of his desktop that said 'Gigs' I clicked on it and saw that they were videos of a band performing.

Opening a file, I looked closer and saw that it was the same people on his laptop background; he was playing the bass guitar and singing into a microphone. Oddly enough, he had a good voice. I watched a few more videos before smelling something getting closer.

"What are you doing?"

Looking up, I paused the video and turned my head to see Dougie standing next to me with a plate in his hands.

"I was trying to keep from being bored" I replied and winced at the sting in my arm and leg when I tried to get up off the floor. "What's that in your hand?"

"Your dinner" Dougie replied and handed me the plate. I stared at it in distaste.

"Broccoli?" I asked him in confusion. Dougie shrugged and sat down next to me on the floor.

"I didn't want my mom to be suspicious." He replied. "I don't eat my vegetable all the time and she would think it was weird if I left half a steak on my plate. You're lucky I got you anything."

"That's true," I replied and grabbed a piece of broccoli and bit off the top. "This your band?" I asked, motioning to the computer.

"Yeah, that's Tom, Danny, and Harry." He nodded, pointing to each of them. "Our band is called McFly, off of Marty McFly. Don't ask, Tom loves that movie, probably more than Star Wars. Anyway, we play some gigs in local contests and at our school whenever we get the chance, we're trying to make it big."

"That's what they all say" I snorted, rolling my eyes. "Anyway, that song that goes 'People marching to the drums, everybody's having fun'-"

"Transylvania" Dougie interrupted.

"Right, Transylvania" I rolled my eyes at the name. "You messed up at least two notes in the song. It should have been a E and a C."

"And how would you know what it should sound like, I wrote it." Dougie shot back, sounding mad. I ignored it.

"Well, you could have also written it better. If it were me, I would have written it like it was a bit more rockish."

"How would you know-"

"I'm in a band too, jerkwad" I snapped back, smashing a piece of broccoli onto his cheek. I laughed as he had a disgusted look on his face and wiped off the offending vegetable. "And like I said, I would have written it differently."

"What band are you in? Are you well known?" Dougie asked in a condescending tone. I cocked my head to the side in thought.

"In Australia, sure. Not many people in the US know us though, which is what the problem is." I replied. "You heard of the DarkElements?"

"Yeah" Dougie flushed and stood up, walking over to a rack that was crammed full with CDs. He took one out and tossed it me. I caught it and laughed when I realized that it was the first CD my band and I ever put out.

"So you're a fan?" I teased.

"Shut up!" he muttered and took revenge on me by shoving a piece of broccoli into my mouth. I coughed and tried not to spit it back out.

"Are you trying to _kill_ me?" I gasped, holding onto my throat..

"No, but that would have been a serendipitous side effect.'

"Ooh, you know such big words, I'm surprised."

"Bitch."

"Bastard."

I gave a smirk and pushed his shoulder, grabbing the headphones from the floor. Dougie took them out of my hands and whipped them across the room. Reaching under his bed, he pulled out a pair of split headphones and placed one ear bud into his ear and the other into mine.

I could feel my cheeks turning warm as his fingers brushed against my cheek.

'_Easy Riley, don't turn into a mushy girl_' I thought to myself, staring at the plate on my lap. '_Just stare at the broccoli and don't think of anything else. Just. Stare. At. The Broccoli._'


	5. Friday Night Pt1

**Chapter Four – Friday Night Pt.1**

"_Where are you, you sons of bitches? You know I'm going to find you eventually."_

_I held Sydney tighter against me, trying to keep him quiet or his whimpers would get us caught for sure. Thinking about my other siblings, I leaned forward, still holding onto my brother, and leaned forward, to see through the crack in the door. I could see my dad's feet walking away, he was gone for a few minuets and I could hear the screams of my sister and my other brothers. Sydney whimpered louder and clung to my shirt as I bit my lip, to keep from shouting out in rage, endangering me and Sydney even more._

_I breathed out slowly and almost had a heart attack when I saw my dad's footsteps slowly but steadily coming towards the closet doors._

"_Hey!"_

I jerked away and sat up, breathing heavily. A shadow next to me, moved from my side and reached over, turning on a lamp. I looked up into Dougie's face, still breathing heavily.

"What's up with you?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow. I shook my head and tried to calm down my breathing, wiping sweat off of my forehead. "Whatever, mom finally went to sleep, you can take my bed."

"I'm fine with the floor." I insisted and grabbed the blanket that I had kicked off of my body. Dougie grabbed the blanket from my hand.

"I may not have lots of manners, but I'm not going to allow you to sleep on the floor. Now get into my bed before I do it myself." He replied.

"Wow, not very nice, now are we?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow and stood up.

'I'm not a very nice person when I don't get sleep, now goodnight." Dougie snapped and propped up his pillow and sat down.

"You sleep sitting up?" I asked him as I got into his bed.

"Goddamn it, would you just go to sleep?"

I jerked back, as if I had been slapped. It wouldn't surprise me if I had been, those were the same words that my dad would say to Sydney if he didn't want to go to sleep or didn't feel well enough to get a good night's sleep. Either way, when I went back to sleep, I had nightmares of my dad again, but this time I couldn't wake up.

* * *

"What the?" I cried, sitting up when I felt something wet hit me in the face. Opening my eyes, I saw that it was a towel and didn't dare look up.

_No matter how much you may want to_.

Shut up, I snapped back to my conscience and shook my head. I'm having an argument with my brain, how lovely. "Why'd you just throw a towel at me?" I asked and Dougie cursed loudly as if I had scared him.

"Shit! I forgot you were here!"

Hearing the sound of drawers being opened and closed, I could tell that he was looking for a pair of boxers or some sort or shorts and could feel my cheeks turning red and cursed myself for being able to blush easily. I reached under the pillow and pulled out a bottle, quickly popping a pill into my mouth.

"What was that?"

"What was what?" I asked, shoving the bottle back under the pillow, looking down at my lap.

"You can look at me now, I'm safe." Dougie said sarcastically and reached over, lifting my chin with his thumb and forefinger. I brushed his arm away.

"What are you getting dressed for?" I asked.

"Today's Friday" he replied and pulled a light blue Billabong t-shirt over his head. "And unfortunately for me, I have school," He turned to look at me as I opened my mouth. "And no, you can't come because people will start asking question and I wouldn't know what to say. Especially to Jazzie if she sees that I'm taking you home, she never stops grilling my friends.

"So, what am I supposed to do all day?" I demanded, placing my hands on my hips. Dougie reached into his drawers and tossed me a t-shirt and a pair of shorts.

"Just hang out here, make sure you don't break anything." He instructed as he picked up his bass guitar and his backpack. "Give me your cell phone."

"Why?" I asked, instantly pulling it towards me.

"Either the cell phone, or you tell me what you just put under my pillow" he said as he raised his eyebrows. I tossed him my cell phone and waited as he punched in a few numbers and gave it back to me. "There, now you have my cell number just in case you blow something up."

"You think I'm going to blow something up?" I asked skeptically.

"I've only known you for a day, I can't trust you in my home alone" Dougie replied. I heard, more than saw, Dougie's door open and quickly rolled under his bed.

"Doug, what's taking you so long, we're going to be late for school!" Jazzie said in a whiny tone. "And _who_ are you talking to?"

"I'm not talking to _anyone_ Jazzie! Come on, we're leaving now!" Dougie said and pushed her out of the room. "Go wait for me in the car!"

Dougie got down on his stomach and pulled up his covers and I glared at him. "Why don't you just tell her I'm here? It would save me the trouble from having to almost kill myself underneath your bed."

"That probably wouldn't go over so well, besides, she'll probably tell my mom that I'm trying to get in your pants or something" Dougie replied as he rested his chin on his arms. "Or you can tell me why you're running away."

I hesitated as I stared Dougie in the eye. Part of me wanted to tell him, but the other part of me was still to paranoid that he wasn't going to live up to his word and let me go as soon as my arm and leg was feeling better.

"You're going to be late for school" I replied in monotone.

"Sure, kill me with school. I'll see you later." Dougie said and got up and left the room. I waited until I heard the front door slam before climbing out from underneath the bed. I went to Dougie's window and pulled the curtains back, watching as he and Jazzie got into the car and drove off to school.

"Great, what am I going to do now?" I asked myself, already bored.

Thinking quickly, I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and dialed a familiar number.

"Hello?" a cherubic voice asked cheerfully.

"Syd, it's me" I said quietly.

"Ri-Ri, I miss you. I miss Rhu-Rhu too, when are you coming to get us?" Sydney asked in a whiny tone.

"I'll come get you guys soon; we just have to make sure that dad is in jail first." I replied. "I don't have much time to talk; I just wanted to make sure that you guys were ok."

"We're fine, granddaddy spoils us, and it's just too bad that you're not here" Sydney said quietly.

"I know. I miss you too. Love you."

"Love you too"

I hung up the phone and looked around at Dougie's messy room and sighed, starting to clean it up in annoyance before going downstairs and looking around. His house was actually nice looking; it was a kind of place that mothers would freak out if it got even a little bit dirty.

I sighed even louder as I dropped down onto the couch, missing my family even more.

* * *

"Hey, I'm back and- what did you do?"

I looked up from the notebook that was in my hands and cocked my head to the side innocently. "Its called cleaning a room, you should try it sometime." I shot back.

"I hate cleaning my room; my mom is going to think that I'm on drugs or something because I never clean it." Dougie replied as he tossed his backpack to the ground and kicked off his shoes unceremoniously, much to my annoyance. "Speaking of drugs."

He looked at his pillow and I cursed myself when I remembered that I hadn't moved my prescription bottle. Leaping up from the floor, I dove onto the bed and thrust my fist under the pillow, but Dougie grabbed the bottle before I could and held it out of my reach.

"What are these?" he asked, holding the bottle above his head.

"Give them back!" I cried, reaching for it.

"What, are you addicted to them or something?"

"Or something."

Dougie looked at the label on the bottle over his head. "Anticonvulsants?" he asked and held the bottle out to me. "You're-"

"Bipolar? Yeah, I have a mixed up mind" I snapped back, calmed by the sound of the pills moving inside of the bottle. "You have a problem with that?"

"I won't if you keep taking those things." Dougie replied and looked at his watch. "I'm going to go take a shower. Stay here, Jazzie should be gone in a few minuets."

"Sure, just make sure you don't forget that I'm here" I replied smugly. Dougie raised an eyebrow and smirked at me.

"I don't know you might have enjoyed the sight." Dougie grabbed a towel from the back of his computer chair and ducked as I threw a small NERF football at the back of his head.

"You're disturbing!" I called after him.

It was only ten minuets later that Jazzie had come into Dougie's room to ask him a question about her homework and that she knew that I was there. Wow, I was great at hiding, one day and his sister already knew that I was there.

"DOUGIE!" She shouted when she saw me sitting in his computer chair.

"What? What is it?" Dougie asked as he ran into his bedroom, a towel around his shoulders, only wearing jeans. I couldn't help but stare at his well toned chest and flat, hard abs and waster from the shower trickled down his shoulders and down his chest and stomach.

"Who is _she_ and _what_ is she doing here?" Jazzie demanded, breaking me out of my reverie. Thankfully I moved my eyes over to Jazzie as Dougie quickly glanced at me before looking back at his sister.

"I have a name" I stated sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"Are you Dougie's girlfriend?" Jazzie asked, turning to me. My eyes widened and I started laughing.

"No, Jazzie, she's a friend of mine and I'm helping her." He said quickly. "She's having some family problems."

Wow, he didn't know how right he was.

"And she can't go home"

"How long has she been here?"

"For two days, but she only woke up yesterday." Dougie replied. "And mom doesn't know about her so please don't tell."

"Why can't mom know about her?" Jazzie asked in confusion.

"Because she might think I'm trying to do something wrong and blow it out of proportion and kick her out. She has no place to go right now. So we can't tell mom."

"We?" Jazzie asked, raising her eyebrows in defiance.

"Jazzie, you can't tell you mom about me" I said pleadingly, taking a step forward. "I'll leave as soon as my arm and my leg are completely healed."

"What's in it for me?" Jazzie asked Dougie. He made a face and crossed his arms over his chest.

"20 bucks and I'll do your chores for a month" He replied.

"Deal" Jazzie replied and shook her brother's hand before turning to me. "Mom's not going to be home for a while, so you can come downstairs and hang out. You must be hungry."

"Starving, actually" I replied, thinking about how my dad sometimes starved me and my siblings for days at a time.

"Well its no wonder, you're a skinny as a rail, do you ever eat?" Dougie asked skeptically.

I flinched at his choice of words and avoided his questioning gaze as Jazzie led me down the stairs to the kitchen.

* * *

**A/N: Don't worry; I made Jazzie find out about Riley this early in the story on purpose. Something important between the three of them is going to happen in the future. Anyway, should I make it that some of the chapters are in Dougie's POV?**


	6. Friday Night Pt2

**A/N: Just so you know, the five chapters after this are going to be in Dougie's POV. And then I'm going to alternate it between his and Riley's, and this is more of a fluffy chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter Five – Friday Night Pt.2**

"So, Riley, do you have any brothers or sisters?" Jazzie asked as she, Dougie, and I sat around the kitchen table, a chocolate milkshake was in my hand. I held up my hand and sucked a little more into the straw before replying. I wiped my lips with the back of my hand and looked up.

"I have a twin sister named Rhuben, twin brothers named Patrick and Noah, and a baby brother named Sydney." I replied and then continued, while rolling my eyes. "My oldest brother, Julius, is off at college."

"Do you miss him?" Jazzie asked, widening her eyes. "Even though he's an idiot, I'll miss Dougs when he goes off to college."

"Thanks" Dougie said and grinned at his sister.

"But then I'll be able to get a new room and I'll be over it." Jazzie continued and laughed as Dougie scowled at her.

"So, what do you guys do for fun around here?" I asked as I pushed the glass away from me and held my head as a brain freeze.

"Watch TV mostly" Dougie replied as he grabbed the empty glass and got up to put it in the sink. "But when mom is gone, we watch scary movies to see how long we can last without getting scared out of our minds."

"_I_ can last a long time; Dougie can only watch half of the first one." Jazzie bragged.

"Sod off Jazz; you know that's not true." Dougie snapped and hit the back of her chair as he walked by it.

"Want to prove it?" Jazzie declared.

"See, why I never want her around?" Dougie asked my dryly. I gave a small smile.

"You guys are nothing like my siblings." I sighed, getting up from the chair. "We never fought, and if we did it was always a fake fight or over something that we would forget in the next three seconds."

"You have a big enough family, do you think your parents would mind if they took one more?" Dougie asked as he crossed his arms over his chest and stuck his tongue out at Jazzie. I narrowed my eyes.

"My _dad_ doesn't even notice if I ever come home or not." I replied and regretted saying that, from the look that Jazzie and Dougie exchanged.

"So, is _that_ who you were running away from?" Jazzie asked gently.

"Who said I was running from a person?" I scoffed and walked into the living room. "What horror movies do you have?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Eh, Exorcist, Scream, Are you Scared?, stuff like that." Dougie replied and he and Jazzie raced into the living room to grab the chair that was the closest to the TV.

"I want it; you're going to be hiding under a blanket all night!" Jazzie declared, trying to push her older brother out of the seat.

I sat down on the couch and watched them.

"_Get out of the damn, chair!" Dad snarled as he grabbed Sydney by the hair and tugged him to the floor. I struggled to get my arms free from Rhuben, Patrick, and Noah, but we were tied together so it was hard to get away._

"_Ow, daddy, you're hurting me!" Sydney wailed._

"_What have I told you to call me?" Dad asked as he slapped Sydney across the face._

"_Leave him alone!" Rhuben cried, and struggled harder. Sydney started to cry harder as blood started to drip down from his nose._

"_Ouch, these ropes are starting to dig into my skin." Patrick cried. I clenched my jaw against the pain of the rope burn and tried to get away. I watched as Dad reached for his belt-_

"Hey!" I cried in anger as I was hit in the face with a pillow. "What was that for?"

"You were spacing out, what's up with you?" Dougie asked.

"Dougie, you need to have courteously for girls." Jazzie reprimanded him.

"Tomboy" I corrected automatically.

"Speaking of which, we're going to have to go to the mall or something tomorrow, you need some new clothes." Jazzie said, taping her chin.

"Yeah, that way you won't have to wear mine all of the time." Dougie grumbled as he grabbed a DVD and pushed it into the player.

"Are you wearing his underwear too?" Jazzie asked, making a disgusted face.

"No, she's wearing her matching red bra and panties." Dougie replied and smirked. I threw the pillow back at him and it hit him in the back of the head. "Ow, god!" Dougie cried and grabbed the pillow. He stood up, grabbing the pillow from the floor and held it over his head as he stood over me.

"_You're going to pay for that." Dad said as he held me down with one hand, and held a cigarette with the other. He brushed my hair off of my neck and brought the cigarette close to me._

"No! I'm sorry! Just please don't hit me!" I cried, bringing my arms up to my face to protect myself.

"I wasn't going to hit you _that_ hard, you baby" Dougie said and sat down on my legs, causing me to cry out in pain.

"Get off me!" I cried, pushing him in the side. Dougie laughed and moved away from my hands.

"He's ticklish" Jazzie replied. Grinning evilly, I started to poke him in the sides, making him jerk around and laugh harder.

"Get off me, or you'll keep getting tickled" I warned.

"Are you two dating?" Jazzie asked.

"No!" I cried in shock.

"No way!" Dougie added, moving down to sit on the floor.

"Sure you're not. You just act like you are." Jazzie replied and turned back to the TV. Her eyes widened as the music picked up and some scary stuff started to happen. It didn't scare me because all movies like that were predictable. I zoned out and lightly traced my finger over the bandage on my leg.

"I'll change that for you if you want" I looked down at Dougie and shook my head. "Something wrong?"

"I just miss my siblings." I replied and then sat up when I heard a car door slam. "Where do you want me to hide this time?"

"Just lie down" Jazzie replied and threw a blanket over me before she and Dougie sat down on top. "Hey mom" Jazzie greeted cheerfully as I heard the front door opened and closed.

"Jazzie, Dougie, how may times do I have to tell you to not watch scary movies when I'm out?" Mrs. Poynter asked.

"Until we start to listen." Dougie replied as if it was obvious. "Oh mom, tomorrow I'm going to be hanging out with the guys all day. Like practice, go to the mall and stuff, so don't expect me back until late."

"Ok that's fine, honey" Mrs. Poynter replied and walked into the kitchen.

"How was your day at work?" Jazzie asked, getting up to follow her. Dougie pulled the blanket off of my head.

"Hurry and get to my room!" he hissed. I got up from the couch and quickly walked to the stairs. Hearing Mrs. Poynter start to come out of the kitchen, I dove underneath the coffee table and Dougie threw the blanket over top of it. "Douglas, why'd you put the throw blanket on top of the coffee table?"

"Because…I was just about to fold it," Dougie replied sheepishly. "Jazzie, will you help me _fold _this?"

"Since when is it so hard for you to fold a blanket?" Mrs. Poynter asked in confusion. Seeing a pen on the floor, I wrote something on my palm and stuck it next to Dougie's foot, lightly hitting him in the leg.

"I'm too lazy." He replied, reading off of my hand.

"Then you're definitely my son." Mrs. Poynter laughed. "Anyway, I'm going to bed, I'm really tired from working so hard."

"Good night mum" Dougie muttered.

"Night, mummie." Jazzie added. I waited until I heard Mrs. Poynter's footsteps on the stairs before crawling out from underneath the table. I bit my bottom lip hard when I hit my injured leg against the coffee table. "You ok?"

"I've been hurt worse then that before, I can handle it" I replied, wincing as I set my foot down on the floor. "I'll be fine."

"Just think all you have to do is make sure you don't hurt yourself any further and you can finally go home." Dougie said cheerfully.

"Great" I replied sarcastically and continued towards the stairs. "Just great."

"You don't want to leave?" Dougie asked as he followed me up the stairs.

'_No, who would want to leave a good looking guy like you?_' I asked myself and then shook my head. "That's not the problem. I just have to figure out how I would get back home when I go home."

"I'm going to go to bed, Doug" Jazzie said as she went to her bedroom down the hallway.

"Ok, night, Jazz" Dougie said and entered his bedroom behind me. "You're not partial to the floor are you?" he asked when he saw me hesitating by the bed.

"I'm used to it" I replied shortly. Dougie sighed and pulled his shirt up over his head before grabbing his bass guitar and playing a few strings.

"How about we share the bed then?"

"Excuse me?" I asked, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Hear me out before you think I'm having perverted thoughts." Dougie said and continued to play the guitar, his eyes boring into mine. "From the way you sleep, which is curled up in a ball, it won't make a difference to me because I sleep sitting up. There's plenty room for both of us in my bed."

"How do I know for sure you're not just trying to get into my pants and do the naughty** (1)**?" I asked suspiciously. "Do _It._" I replied when I saw the confused look on his face.

Dougie shrugged.

"I would have thought of something more clever than offering you to share my bed just so you wouldn't have to sleep on the floor." He replied.

"Probably not" I replied and got into the bed, under the covers. I concentrated on the music that he was playing, and broke out of my thoughts when he stopped. Looking over at him, I realized that he was staring at me. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing" Dougie replied quickly, a blush rising to his cheeks.

"Seriously, what is it?" I asked, sensing a moment of déjà vu.

"You seem to be spacing out a lot lately, " he replied slowly as if choosing his words carefully. "And when you do, you seem scared of whatever it is you're thinking of. Is something wrong? Because you know you can tell me."

"And this is coming from the person who seems to have been harassing me ever since I got here." I replied rolling my eyes.

"And from the person who has been hiding you in their bedroom and giving you something to eat. So you should be able to trust me."

"But I don't" I muttered in reply, hugging my knees to my chest."

"Why don't you?"

"Because I have problems with trusting people, let's keep it at that" I replied shortly and scooted down under the covers and pulled up the comforter.

"Are you going to sleep now?" Dougie asked, as he put his guitar on the floor.

"No shit, Sherlock" I replied, closing my eyes.

"Ok then" Dougie replied and got into the bed next to me. My eyes popped open wide when he reached across me to turn off the light, and I could feel his bare chest against my back. "Good night."

"Yeah, night" I replied uncertainly.


	7. Unsaid Things

**Chapter Six – Unsaid Things**

**-Dougie's POV-**

"_I love you, Riley," I muttered as I left a trail of kisses down her neck. _

_Riley shuddered under my touch as my hands moved to her waist. Riley ran her hands through my hair, causing me to feel sparks. I pulled away from her neck and smiled down at her as I brushed my hair away from my face. Riley reached up and pressed her lips against mine in a sweet kiss. _

_Here we were, lying down on the beach towel and for some reason, we were making out. It was a night filled with love and passion with the one I least expected to be with. _

_The gentle lapping of the ocean in the background calmed my racing nerves as I kissed her gently. _

"_I love you too, Dougie," she responded sweetly._

_Riley reached down and grabbed the hem of my shirt before pulling it up over my head. She ran her hands down his back and across my stomach, causing me to shiver slightly, as I returned to kissing her neck. My hands caressed her stomach as I slowly raised them higher. I brought his hands back down to the hem of Riley's shirt and began to tug it up-_

I woke up and looked at my clock in confusion. It was only 10:50 and I normally slept in until it was, like, noon. I had no clue why I had woken up so early. Looking down, I stared as Riley let out a soft sigh and pulled the blanket tighter around her. I shook my head and ran my hands over my face as I remembered the dream that I just had. It really creeped me out, I mean, I just had a bloody dream about a girl I pretty much met just two days ago. There was no way that dream could mean anything.

The sound of my mom knocking on my door broke me out of my thoughts. It must have gotten Riley's attention to because she sat up with a start, looking at the door.

"Douglas, open the door!" mom called exasperatedly.

"Hold on a minute, mum!" I called back and dove out of my bed, frantically looking for a shirt and a pair of jeans to pull on over my boxers. I was so preoccupied with my mom finding me indecent than finding Riley, so I didn't even notice if she had found a place to hide or not. "What is it?" I asked, opening the door.

"I thought you said that you were going out with your friends today" my mum replied as she looked at me suspiciously.

"I am, I was just getting ready" I replied and smiled brightly. My mum was still looking at me suspiciously so I asked a question, hopefully I wasn't looking guilty. "Do you need something?"

"Yes, I want you to clean you room and-"

"I cleaned my room yesterday" I replied and started to close the door. Apparently my mum knew me well and pushed the door open, going into my room. I closed my eyes and waited for her startled reaction of finding Riley as she looked around the room. But all I felt was my mom kiss me on the cheek and then heard her leave the room. Confused, I closed the door and go stomach, pulling my blankets up off the floor to see under the bed.

"What the?" I asked myself when I saw that Riley wasn't there and climbed to my feet. "Hey, where'd you go?"

As soon as I asked that, Riley dropped to the floor in the corner of my room and pointed up, I looked up and chuckled and saw that she had climbed on top of my large dresser, which held sports coats and junk like that, and was crouched on top of it, making sure that my mom wouldn't see her.

"You didn't get busted did you?" Jazzie asked as she stuck her head in the doorway.

"No, Jazzie, we didn't" I replied, rolling my eyes.

"Oh well," Jazzie shook her head and stepped into the room. "I'm ready to go."

"Go where?" I asked warily.

"To the mall, you don't know what kind of clothes girls wear, so I think that I should to go help." She replied as if it were obvious.

"Whatever" I replied, shrugging before turning back to Riley, handing her a pair or shorts and a t-shirt. "Here, quickly change and wait until we say the coast is clear before you leave my room."

I turned and ushered Jazzie out of the room and we ran down the stairs, to see mom sitting at the kitchen table, drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. She looked up as we went by.

"See ya, mum, we're going to the mall!" Jazzie said quickly and we sped-walked to the door.

"Wait a second, I thought you didn't have anything to do today Jazzie" Mum said, stopping her in her tracks.

"She didn't!" I jumped in quickly. "She was so bored I decided to bring her along, so we're going to be back later, mum, see ya" I said and pushed Jazzie out of the house.

"You do know that the way you're acting is going to make your mom even more suspicious of you two?" Riley commented sitting on the porch.

"How'd you get out here?" Jazzie asked in disbelief. Riley stood up and brushed off her shorts, and gazed up at the 2nd floor, where my bedroom was.

"I've had practice climbing in and out of windows" she replied. "So, where's the mall?"

"It's not far from here" Jazzie replied and we hurried down the driveway and down the street, just in case mom was watching us from the window.

* * *

"You actually expect me to wear that?" Riley asked Jazzie. I looked up from the pair of shorts I had in my hand and laughed. Riley had a slightly horrified look on her face as Jazzie held up a pink skirt.

"What, you don't like the color pink?" Jazzie asked.

"Well, there's that, but I also don't like skirts" Riley replied and put it back on the rack. Jazzie picked it up again.

"Well, you need _something _that's girly, and I'm not going to take no for an answer." Jazzie replied.

"Fine, geez" Riley muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, it's a bad idea to say 'no' to something that Jazzie wants you to do" I said teasingly and mussed my sisters' hair.

"DOUGLAS!" A voice shouted, causing me to jump.

I turned and glared at my friend Danny as he, and my other two mates, Tom and Harry walked up to us.

"Looking for more thongs?" he asked, causing Tom and Harry to laugh.

"Ha, no" I said and pushed Danny away from me.

"Then what are you doing here?" Tom asked curiously and then saw Jazzie. "Taking your sister out clothes shopping?"

"No, we're taking _her_ clothes shopping" Jazzie said cheerfully and pushed Riley forward. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion, but she didn't say anything. I glared at Danny as he started to smile again.

"Is this bird your girlfriend, Dougs?" he asked.

"Aww, little Dougie has a girlfriend" Harry joined in.

"Shut up guys, she's not my girlfriend!" I snapped, suddenly remembering my dream. I shook my head and continued. "She's just staying at our house, she's having family problems. Riley, these are my mates, although I don't remember why, Danny Jones, Tom Fletcher, and Harry Judd. They're also in the band with me. Guys, this is Riley"

"Hey" she replied coolly and nodded.

"So, Dougs, if you're not going after her, can I-"

"NO!" I said loudly, causing lots of people to turn and stare at us.

"Geez, no need to bite his head off, mate" Tom said and then turned to Riley and Jazzie. "We were planning on going to the music store or something; do you want to come along?"

"Sure, that sounds cool" Riley nodded and shoved her hands in her pockets.

"Wait a second, we didn't get you anything" I reminded her.

"That's ok, we can come back and get it later" she replied, dropping the skirt back onto the clothes rack. I shrugged and followed my friends out of the clothes store and towards FYE.

"So, why is she staying at your house, Dougs?" Harry asked as we walked down the mall. I looked over my shoulder at Riley and Jazzie and saw that they were a little ways behind us, talking about something.

"I told you, she's having family problems" I replied, looking at him.

"No, I mean, what kind of family problems" Harry reiterated the question. I shrugged.

"I honestly have no clue" I replied. Feeling Tom and Harry staring at me, I cracked and sighed loudly. "Fine, do you want to hear the _whole_ story, but you have to promise not to tell anyone."

"I promise" Danny said quickly.

"Coming from the person who can never keep a secret" Tom said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Tom and I will make sure he doesn't tell" Harry added. I nodded and told them how I was out walking when I had found Riley passed out on the street and took her home. After I was done explaining, they stared at me with looks that were mixed with pity and curiosity.

"I'm not saying you should, but why don't you call the police?" Tom asked slowly, gauging my reaction. "I mean, you found her, maybe her parents are looking for her."

I wrinkled my nose. "I'm not sure if that's true." I replied. "I mean, if you ask me, it seems like she's running from something or someone in her family. So I don't think calling the police is s good idea. Besides, I think there's something she's not telling me."

"No offense mate, but if you had run away, there would be some things you wouldn't tell anyone either." Harry replied.

"No, I mean, I think that she's hiding something dangerous." I replied and scratched my neck. "I don't know. I just have this feeling."

"That you have undying love for her?" Danny asked. Tom and Harry gave him an annoyed look.

"I don't have undying love for anybody, well, except for my sister maybe" I replied, rolling me eyes.

"Sure, keep saying that if it makes you feel better," he laughed. I reached over to slap him on the head, but he ducked out of my grasp and ran away. I chased after him, trying to grab him as Tom yelled after us to stop running in the mall.

Danny skidded to a stop and we crashed into a grown man, who turned around and glared at us.

"S-sorry, sir" Danny replied, blinking rapidly and backed up a few steps. I didn't blame him at all, the man in front of us was really scary looking, and he had to be really scary to make Danny shut up.

"It's ok" The man replied, his gaze moved behind us. I turned my head and saw that Riley was looking back at the man, a glare on her face. "It's perfectly ok."

"Let's go guys" Tom said shakily, he must have seen the look on the man's face too. Harry apologized again and we quickly walked by him towards FYE. I slowed my pace and walked beside Riley.

"Do you know who that was?" I asked her.

"Never seen him before in my entire life" she replied. And from the subtle twitch of her right eye, I could tell that she was lying. I sighed and grabbed her arm, to keep from walking.

"Riley" I started but stopped when I looked into her eyes.

"What?" she asked after a minute of silence. I let go of her arm and looked away, feeling my cheeks going red.

"Never mind, it was nothing."

* * *

**A/N: If you hadn't caught on yet, I'm naming the title of each chapter a McFly songs**


	8. Ignorance

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is short. The next chapter will be longer.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven – Ignorance**

"Seriously, Riley, who was that?" I asked as she, Jazzie, and I walked home from the mall. Riley growled and clenched her hands into fists.

"It was _no one_!" she growled. "I have no clue who the hell that guy was! He was probably some sick pedophile."

"But, he seemed like he knew you" Jazzie said softly.

I could tell that she was shocked by Riley's anger, more shocked than I was. I was never that mean to my sister, and she never handled mom being mad at her that well either. I never really noticed, but I think that started soon after our dad left.

"GOD, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Riley shouted and started running down the sidewalk.

"Jazzie, call mom and tell her I'll be home soon!" I quickly said to her before running after Riley. "Riles! Wait! Come back!" I shouted, gasping for air as I ran after her. Riley looked over her shoulder and sped up her running pace.

I sighed and skidded to a stop, placing my hands on my knees as I waited to catch my breath. Growling in frustration, I kicked the ground, screaming out a curse at my stupid idea because my foot started to throb.

I turned and started to limp home, at least I didn't tell Jazzie to lie. At this rate, I wouldn't get back home for a long while.

* * *

"So you say that you were at Danny's house as he dropped a book on your foot?" My mum asked as she crossed her arms over her chest and raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah," I replied and nodded. "I mean, its not like Danny would have known how heavy it was, he's _never_ picked up a book in his life" I rolled my eyes and glared. "Until now" I added through clenched teeth.

"What kind of book did he drop on your foot?" Jazzie asked, trying to be helpful.

"It was a History text book, really heavy." I replied and grabbed the ice bag that was on the table. "I'm going to play my bass for a while. The guys and I are playing at school on Monday."

"All right, I hope your foot feels better soon, honey" My mum said and kissed me on the forehead. I made a face and wiped off my forehead before hobbling to my bedroom. I opened the door and watched in amusement as Riley climbed back through my bedroom window.

I softly closed the door behind me and locked it.

"You know it would be easier to have come back here when you were sure that I wasn't in my bedroom" I said, causing her to jump and glare at me.

"I _was_ sure" she snapped back before grabbing her small knapsack and her clothes.

"What are you doing?" I asked with a sigh.

"I'm letting you have you room back. I'm getting out f here." Riley replied as she continued grabbing her things. "I can't stay here anymore."

"You can't go!" I said quickly and blocked the door. I blinked and took a step towards her. "The least you could do is tell me who that man was."

"I don't know who-"

"That's bull and you know it" I interrupted. Riley glared and backed away, turning towards the window. "Riles."

"_Don't_ call me that" she snarled. "Don't _ever_ call me that!"

"Why don't you tell me why you can't stay?" I demanded, not caring how loud I was getting. "Is it something I did? I'll understand if you told me."

"You wouldn't understand" Riley whispered, staring at the floor. "You would never understand. You're too ignorant."

"How am I ignorant?" I asked, raising my eyebrows and crossing my arms over my chest. "All I've tried to do was make you feel better before you left. I've done nothing but try to be your friend. And strangely enough, even though I've known you for two days, you're one of my best friends."

"No, I mean that you're ignorant enough to not figure out what's been going on" Riley replied as she turned around and sat on the window sill, looking at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked softly, dropping my arms to my sides.

"I mean, that man in the mall, he was my dad." Riley replied and cocked her head to the side as she look at me through narrowed eyes. "And the reason that I ran away, along with my brothers and sister, is because he beats us."


	9. Down By The Lake

**Chapter Eight – Down by the Lake**

"I'm sorry; did you just say that your father hits you?" I asked, wiggling my finger in my ear, to make sure I heard her correctly.

"Don't act like you didn't hear me!" Riley snapped, suddenly looking mad. "Yes, I get abused. That's why I ran away and got my brothers out of here. Now he's found me and I'm going to have to lave again."

"What are you talking about, you can still stay here." I said limping to my bed and sitting down, setting ice on my foot. "I mean, he doesn't know where I live, or where you're staying exactly, so you might as well stay."

"He's going to find out where I am" Riley warned, I shrugged.

"Jazzie and I'll help you if it ever comes to that." I replied. Riley snorted.

"Are you going to tell your mom that I'm here? It's not going to be much longer until she finds out" she pointed out.

"Details" I replied, waving my hand. "If she ever finds you here, we'll tell her you're one of Jazzie's friends." I turned to look at her. "So, will you stay?"

"I will under one condition" she replied, and I nodded for her to continue. "We have to get to know each other. I mean, like you said, we've known each other for only a short period of time, and you're already a good friend."

"Ok, what do you want to know?" I asked, sitting on the floor and motioning for her to sit down next to me. She rolled her eyes and sat down next to me, before looking at me seriously. "What?"

"You won't mind what question I'm going to ask you?" she asked slowly.

"No, ask me anything" I replied. "You want to get to know me? So ask me anything."

"Where's your dad?" she asked.

I looked down at my hands as I felt my anger rise. That happened every time someone mention my dad or during Christmas when he sends me twenty bucks. I laughed to myself.

"You can't call him a dad" I muttered. "He left us a couple of years ago, and I can tell that my mom and my sister still aren't over it. It sucks especially when people spread rumors about why he left. Most of them think it was because of me and I grew up believing that."

"Your dad's a bastard, he didn't leave because of you" Riley replied.

"How do you know that for sure?" I asked bitterly.

"Even though my dad hits me and I know he's a bad father because of that, no one is bad enough of a father to leave because of their son and daughter." She replied. I turned and gave her a small smile.

"Thanks for that" I muttered.

"No problem" she replied and smiled back. And I mean a real smile, not a smirk, and not a half smile. I hated to admit it, and obviously I didn't say it out loud because this time I made sure I didn't say anything that popped into my head, but I thought she looked hotter when she smiled.

My smile faded and I hesitantly moved towards her, my eyes locked on hers. Being nervous, I started to breathe heavier as our noses touched. I looked back into her eyes and saw that they were closed. Slowly closing my eyes, my lips brushed against hers, just as I was about to press them firmly, the door burst open and I jumped backwards, staring at my sister in shock.

"Mum just left, she-"Jazzie stopped as she looked at me and Riley. "What's up with you? You look like you've just seen a ghost or something."

"Just reading some scary stories" I replied quickly. "Really scary stuff, it would get to you if you read it."

"Right." Jazzie replied, rolling her eyes. "Anyway, mum is gone, and I'm bored. What do you want to do?"

"How about we go to the lake, its still early" I suggested.

"There's a lake around here?" Riley asked, finally speaking.

"Yeah" I replied and went to my drawer to get some swim trunks. "Uh, Jazzie, could you get Riley a swim suit, I'll get the towel and meet you guys downstairs."

"Sure thing" Jazzie replied and led Riley to her bedroom. Quickly changing into my swim trunks and grabbing a towel, I tip-toed over to Jazzie's room to listen to their conversation. "So, do you like my brother?"

"What gives you that idea?" Riley replied, after a couple of seconds of silence.

"I don't know, maybe the way you look at him."

"I don't like you brother like that."

"Sure"

"I'm serious."

"I believe you. Honestly, but you know he likes you, right?"

"Again I ask, what gives you that idea?"

"Well, its considering the fact that he's very obvious about a girl he likes. I bet you didn't know that when he got turned down by someone he once asked out he cried."

"No, I didn't know that." Riley replied with a laugh. Cursing my sister for telling everyone my secrets, I went down into the kitchen to grab something to eat before we left. I looked up, hearing something outside the kitchen window, and narrowed my eyes when I saw a light moving through my backyard. I shook my head and dismissed the thought as the light disappeared.

"Hey!"

"Jesus!" I cried, turning around and saw Riley and Jazzie standing behind me, giving me a weird look. "Don't _do_ that."

"What were you doing?" Jazzie asked.

"I thought I saw something" I replied and dismissed the thought. "Come on, let's go." I grabbed the house key from the counter by the front door and locked the door behind me before we started to walk to the lake. "Oh, wait, I never told you about me" I said to Riley, breaking the silence. "I don't like sports. I like to play the bass and skateboard. My favorite color is blue; my friends think I'm gay. I think that girls in thongs are fit, my favorite band is Blink 182, and I sometimes like to surf."

"Some of that I could have lived without" Jazzie said as she slapped her hands over her ears as she shot me a glare. I laughed and mussed her hair.

* * *

"So, you never told me about you" I said to Riley as she and I sat on the sand and watched Jazzie swim in the lake.

"Let's see, I'm 15, I have four brothers and one sister, I like to skateboard, I like to play the guitar, my favorite color is red, and I'm abused." She replied dryly. "How's that for getting to know me?"

"What's wrong with you?" I asked her.

"Why'd you kiss me today?" she asked suddenly.

"That could hardly qualify as a kiss" I denied quickly. "I mean, I barely touched you."

"Ok then, why'd you want to?" she reiterated the question. "I'm fine just being friends Doug, I don't want to ruin all of this by being romantically involved, especially since you know that I'll leave eventually."

"Romantically involved?" I repeated and raised my eyebrows and smiled. "So you were thinking about that. Ow!" I cried when she punched me on the arm.

"You know what I mean" she replied. "I don't want to be romantically involved with anyone."

"Ow, fine, I was just joking" I said, rubbing my arm. "You know me; I'll say anything that pops into my head."

"Yeah, I bet" she laughed. "Anyway, thanks for letting me stay with you guys. It helps a lot, and its good to know that I'm not on the streets or anything."

"No big deal" I replied and grinned. Riley smiled back and gave me a hug, which I gladly returned.

"Hey lovebirds, you ready to go yet?" Jazzie asked, standing over us with her hands on her hips. I pulled away from Riley and pushed Jazzie over. "What'd you do that for?" she demanded, scrambling to her feet.

"I felt like it" I replied and stood up, looking at my watch. "Wow, we've been here for a while, it _is_ getting dark, let's go home."

"Will you carry me, I'm tired" Jazzie said as we started to walk again.

"No" I replied stubbornly.

"But dad would-"

"Fine" I replied quickly and Jazzie got onto my back. I hated it when she used dad against me. I hated it because it made me fell guilty and would want to do anything to make sure that she wouldn't be upset.

But I really hated it because I hated my dad.


	10. Silence is a Scary Sound

**Chapter Nine – Silence is a Scary Sound**

"Dougie, Dougie, wake up"

"Five more minuets, mom" I muttered and wrapped my arm around the warm thing in my bed and pulled it closer to me.

"I'm not your mom and it would be great if you could let me go"

I opened my eyes and jerked backwards, almost rolling out of my bed when I realized how close I was to Riley's face to mine. I jerked backwards and fell onto the floor. Riley sat up and turned on the lamp, looking down at me with a weird expression on her face as I laughed nervously. Ever since I kissed Riley, which was two days ago, I couldn't do anything to or around her without tripping over something. And I really couldn't say anything without getting tongue-tied.

"Why'd you wake me up?" I asked, looking at the clock on the wall.

"I heard something" Riley replied and got out of the bed, quickly pulling her hair up in a ponytail.

"Are you sure it wasn't my mom, I mean, she-"

"It was the sound of glass breaking, barely there, but I heard it" Riley replied and grabbed a baseball bat from underneath my bed. "I'm a light sleeper as it is anyway. Just in case, lock your sister's and your mother's bedroom doors."

"What are you saying exactly?" I asked, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"I think my dad found me" she replied and went to the door.

"Wait a second!" I called, racing after her as I grabbed my bass guitar from the corner of my room. I pulled my jeans up and hurried after her and grabbed her arm. "Are you sure?"

"I haven't been more sure about anything in my life" she whispered in reply, her eyes narrowing. "Ok, go lock their doors and meet me downstairs, I have an idea."

"You-"

"Goddamn it, Dougie!" Riley turned around and dug her fingers into my shoulder. I winced in pain as she pulled me closer to her. "I know I haven't told you a lot about me but trust me on this, my dad found me and my sister, and at home my dad knew I was more of a threat to get him sent to jail, which is why he's going after me first. Now would you fucking stop asking me if I'm sure, because I _know I'm fucking sure_."

"Ok, just get your nails out of my arm" I whispered back and pulled off her hand, massaging my bare shoulder. There were a few marks where her nails had punctured the skin. "Geez, if someone saw my arm, they'd be thinking that I'm screwing you or something."

"Ha, you wish" Riley shot back and crept down the stairs. I quickly locked Jazzie's and my mum's bedroom doors, knowing that they would freak out when they woke up and tried to open the door.

I gripped my bass guitar in my hands and hurried down the stairs behind her, almost screaming when Riley grabbed my arm and yanked me down the rest of the stairs.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" I demanded, Riley placed a hand over my mouth and cocked her head towards the kitchen. Listening closely, I could hear heavy footsteps and drawers opening and closing as she pulled her hand away from my mouth.

"You go first, sneak around the back and lock the back door and press the silent alarm button," Riley instructed. "I'll distract my dad from you."

"Ok, sure, go and get _me_ killed first" I said, rolling my eyes and gripped the neck of my bass guitar tighter. "Don't I get some last words before I sacrifice myself for you?"

"Sure, what are they, but make them quick?" Riley humored me, as she raised her eyebrows. I thought quickly and then said the first thing hat popped into my head, after hearing it off of a TV show.

"If I said you had a pretty smile, would you throw it in my face?" I asked her. Riley looked at me before leaning forward and pressing her lips against mine. I kissed her slowly, very slowly, peeling my lips away from hers gently. I kissed her again, sucking her pouty lower lip into my mouth and then letting it go. Riley pulled away and I slowly opened my eyes and beamed. "Well, I wasn't expecting that, but, I can't be picky."

"Get in there!" she hissed, a small smile on her face.

Swallowing thickly, I slowly inched towards the back of the kitchen, wondering why I hadn't heard anything from Riley's father. I inched around the corner of the kitchen and looked inside, my eyes narrowed when I didn't see anybody in the kitchen.

"What?" I whispered, straightening up and slowly walking into the kitchen. I looked around, seeing that everything was in place. When I looked at the frying pan that was hanging over the sink, I saw a reflection and quickly whipped around, ducking as Riley's father aimed a punch at my head.

I swung my bass guitar around and Riley's father bent out of the way, and it cracked against the wall. Riley dove forward and swung the baseball bat down on her father's arm. He howled in pain and side swept his arm, knocking me off my feet and into the wall of the kitchen.

I fell to my knees and coughed in pain as my lower back throbbed. I watched as Riley's father grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet.

"I finally found you," he hissed as he twisted Riley's arm behind her back. "Now you're going to tell me where your sister and your brothers are, so we can get them, and I can get the inheritance."

"Go to hell" Riley snapped and spit on her father's face, crying out in pain as he forcer her onto her knees and struck a blow to the back of her head, she fell to the ground, but didn't get knocked out.

"Leave…leave her alone" I croaked, trying to get to my feet.

Riley's father grinned as he grabbed Riley and pulled her to her feet again. "Is this your little boyfriend?" he asked. "Have you been sleeping with him? Do you have feelings for him?"

"No!" Riley snapped in reply, looking at the ground. "I don't have _any_ feelings for this guy! He's nothing to me. I don't even know why he tried to help me; I was planning on robbing him anyway."

"Great, now come with me, we're either getting your brothers first or we're getting your sister." Riley's father said and forced her out the front door…


	11. Just My Luck

**Chapter Ten – Just My Luck**

"So you're telling me that you held an abused girl in your room for over a week and you didn't tell me?" Mum asked.

I winced at the tone in her voice and looked over at Jazzie, who looked back at me with a sympathetic glance. Around us, police officers were searching around for clues to figure out where Riley's father took her.

"It wasn't just him mom, I helped hide her too" Jazzie murmured.

"Douglas, Jasmine, if you knew that this girl was abused, you should have come and told me so we could have gotten her help" Mum said as she sat down.

"We didn't know she was abused until two days ago, well Dougie knew two days ago, I never knew, and he didn't think it was a good idea to tell" Jazzie said as she took my hand and squeezed it gently.

"She asked me not too" I croaked, looking down at my lap.

"Did you think you were helping her by not telling someone?" Mum asked, raising my head by my hair. "For all you know, her father probably made her plan this whole thing so she _could_ rob our house and-"

"SHE'S NOT LIKE THAT!" I shouted as I leapt to my feet, the chair I was sitting on crashed to the ground.

"Dougie!" Jazzie cried, jumping up and grabbing my arm as I shook with anger. "Dougie, don't"

"DON'T TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT! SHE WOULDN'T DO THAT!"

"How would you _know_?" Mum shrieked, becoming emotional. "You only got to know her for a week and-"

"Mum!" Jazzie cut her off desperately.

"BECAUSE I LOVE HER! AND EVEN THOUGH SHE TOLD HER DAD THAT SHE DOESN'T CARE ABOUT ME, I KNOW THAT SHE DOES!" I shouted and then ran up to my bedroom.

"Dougie!" Jazzie called desperately as she ran after me and banged on the door. "Dougie, open up!"

Ignoring her, I started to pace back and forth, breathing heavily, when something shiny caught my eye. Walking over to my desk I saw Riley's cell phone with a little stick pad note stuck to it.

_Just in case my dad gets me tonight, call your friends to help you, and then call my sister, she'll know where you guys can go._

Grabbing my phone, I quickly dialed, Tom's, Harry's, and Danny's numbers and filled them in on what happened. They promised they would meet me at the mall in at least half an hour. Then I grabbed Riley's phone and called her sister.

_"Riley?"_ Rhuben asked as soon as she answered the phone.

"No, it's Dougie, the guy that she was staying with. She's told you about me, right?"

_"Yeah, why are you calling, where's Riley?"_

"Your father has her."

_"Damn, I knew that he knew where I was, which is why I changed where I was hiding three times."_

"Where were you hiding?"

_"I was hiding in the top of some stores; no one knew I was there."_

"Whatever, Riley told me to call you if she ever got caught by her dad; do you know where he's taking her?"

_"Yeah, to the airport. Listen, you called your friends right?"_

"Yeah"

_"Good, unfortunately, I can't come and help you myself, because I have to make sure that my brothers don't know that our dad is going after them, you're going to have to go to the airport by yourself and go get her."_

"Ok, thank you."

_"Dougie?"_

"Yes?"

_"Do you love my sister? Is that why you're helping her?"_

"Yes, I do."

_"Ok, just wanted to know."_

"Sure."

I hung up the phone, grabbed my jacket and slowly opened my bedroom door, grabbing Jazzie's arm and dragging her inside my room.

"Quick, grab some of my shoes and let's go" I said, hurrying towards the window.

"Where are we going?" Jazzie asked as she quickly went to do what I told her.

"We're going to the airport so we can stop Riley and her dad."


	12. Nothing

**A/N: I know this is one of my shorter stories, but this story is going to end in the next chapter. This is kind of a long chapter, and the POVs switch back and forth between Riley and Dougie.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven – Nothing**

"TELL ME WHERE YOUR BROTHERS ARE!" My dad shouted at me as we walked across the parking lot to the airport terminal.

I ignored him and soon felt a stinging blow to my cheek. It wasn't like I haven't been hit before, but being safe for over a week and suddenly being hit again, started to make me cry.

"Aww, do you miss your little boyfriend?" Dad asked in a sarcastic tone as he grabbed my arms and forced them behind my back, leading me into the airport. To anyone who saw us, they would think that my loving father was holding me up. But most people were stupid enough not to notice the look of pain on my face. "Is that why you're crying? Do you miss sleeping with him?"

"I _never_ slept with him" I hissed in pain. "I told you, he's _nothing_ to me."

"If that were true, then you wouldn't have tried to save him when I broke into their house" my dad said and tightened his grip on my wrists and led me up to the ticket line. "Now tell me where they are."

"They're at Grandpa's house in Australia" I gasped, ashamed at myself for giving in so easily.

"Great" Dad said and shoved me away, onto the floor. I hit my head and curled up into a ball, shocked that no one tried to help me. They just stood there and looked down at me, shaking their heads. My dad got the two plane tickets and grabbed my arm, pulling me to me feet again. "The flight is later today, we're going to stay here, where I can keep an eye on you."

"Can I at least go to the bathroom?" I asked, rolling my eyes at my father. He reached into his bag and held a jar out to me.

"It's the least I can do" he replied in a cool tone. I turned and glared at him.

"You already have me here and we're going to get my brothers, the least you can do is let me go to the bathroom." I hissed back.

My dad studied me for a few minuets and then nodded, but grabbed my arm as I got up out of my chair. "But you better hurry back here or I'll come in to find you. And when you get back, you're going to have a little bracelet" he said and took handcuffs out of his pocket.

How he got those into the airport where there were security guards and metal detectors everywhere, I'll never know.

* * *

"Dougie, slow down, I can't run as fast as you!"

I slowed down to a jog and saw Jazzie running up behind me, Tom, Harry, and Danny close after her.

"Do you even know what you're going to do as soon as you get in there?" Tom asked as he stood in front of me, panting.

"Sure, we're going to us…we're gonna…" I trailed off, thinking hard.

"I'll take that as a no" Harry commented dryly.

"How hard could this be?" Danny asked. "All we have to do is find Riley and her dad, knock her dad unconscious, and then get Riley and run."

"Sure, that would be easy if there weren't _security guards everywhere_" Jazzie said, stressing out each of the last two words. I grinned at her, loving how she could make Danny feel stupid. It was like a favorite past time between her and me.

"What's your point?" Danny asked and I slapped myself on the forehead.

"Ok, even though she's going to hate me for this, how about when we find them, we tell the security guards around him that he is abusing her and is trying to flee the country. He gets taken away, and we leave with Riley" I suggested.

"That would be more complicated then its worth" Tom said gently. "I mean, it's the fact that the security guards wouldn't let you in a three mile radius of her"

"Dougie, its obvious that you and Jazzie care a lot about her, you two try and find them and we'll stay out here and call the police in case that her dad escapes." Harry said and nodded towards the airport.

"Are you sure?" Jazzie asked, looking over at me. I couldn't say anything. Even though they bugged the hell out of me at times, they were still some of my best friends, and Harry just proved that to me all over again.

"Totally sure, go on, before the plane leaves" Tom said encouragingly.

I nodded to Jazzie and the two of us ran into the airport. We pushed past people that were in our way, not caring if they were pissed off at us and raced down moving sidewalks and through metal detectors.

"Wait a second!" Jazzie cried and stopped running, so I almost crashed into her.

"What, what is it?" I asked, breathlessly.

"Look at the monitor, it shows what gate which flight is leaving from." Jazzie said breathlessly. "Do you remember where Riley said she was from?"

"She never said, but I do know that she used to live in Australia because that's where she was born and that's where her family got its start."

"Nice." Jazzie replied and then looked at the monitor again. "According to the monitor, the flight to Australia is going to leave tomorrow. If her father wants to get out of here as soon as possible, he would make it that they'd spend the night here."

"Nice work, Jazz" I said and grinned down at her.

* * *

I sighed as I walked out of the bathroom. I could run right now, but my dad would notice and probably get the security guards to chase after me, claiming I have a bomb or something.

"Are you coming or not?" my dad asked, suddenly appearing beside me. He grabbed my arm, not giving me a chance to answer, and dragged me over to the seats that were outside the gate. My dad walked around behind me and cuffed my hands to the seat. "Just to make sure you don't get away. Now, I'm going to get some coffee."

My dad got up to leave and I watched him, counting how long it took for him to get to the starbucks and adding how long I thought it would take for the line to go through and for him to come back. I only had about three minuets, and if I _did_ manage to get out of the handcuffs, he could easily turn around and knock me out with a well placed blow to the head.

"Damn, these things are tight" I whispered as I tried to pull my wrists out of the cuffs. After about three tries, I realized that the only way it would be able to get off of me was if I broke my arm and forced it out. That would be way too painful. "Great." I whispered in defeat, glancing back over at my dad,

* * *

"Dougie, there she is!" Jazzie said, pointing towards the seats that were by the gate. Scanning the crowd, I saw Riley's dad standing in a line for starbucks and immediately knew that she had to be stuck to the seat somehow because he wouldn't be stupid enough to just leave her sitting there.

"C'mon, but be quiet" I murmured to Jazzie and the two of us, casually, like we were going somewhere, walked towards Riley. Jazzie got down on her hands and knees and we slowly moved behind her seat.

"Riley, psst" Jazzie hissed.

Riley whipped her head around, I swear she would have gotten whiplash from that, and looked at us, her eyes wide.

"What are you two doing here?" she whispered.

"Getting you out of here" I replied and pulled a small pocketknife out of my jeans pocket. "Just be quiet and act like we're not here" I said and accidentally jabbed her palm with the knife, pricking the skin, causing some blood to come out.

"That would be easy if you don't slice her hand off" Jazzie replied and rolled her eyes.

"As soon as you get those cuffs undone, hide and wait for me to run before you come after me." She said, facing forward.

"Got it" I replied and snapped the handcuffs off of her wrists. "I knew that all of those times breaking into your room was going to help me in the future" I said to Jazzie.

"I'll get back at you for that later," Jazzie said and peeked over the side of the chair. "Hurry, he's coming!"

Jazzie and I ducked behind a poster saying where you were in the airport and poked out heads out of the side, to make sure that Riley's dad didn't see us as he walked over to Riley. We watched as he said something to her and an angry look crossed his face. Riley said something back, leapt to her feet and smashed her forehead against her father's knocking him out almost instantly.

Jazzie and I raced out from behind the poster and I slapped the handcuffs onto her dad's wrists. Riley grabbed his wallet, check book, car keys, and the plane tickets before turning and starting to run, Jazzie and I were right behind her.

"Excuse me, there's this man in Gate D who is handcuffed to a seat" Jazzie said breathlessly when we saw some security guards by metal detectors. "He just attacked this girl and he has a bomb" Jazzie added, motioning to Riley, who had blood dripping down her forehead.

"Thank you" the security guard said and brought out a walkie-talkie, shouting directions into it as he ran back in the direction we came.

"C'mon" Riley said and continued to run back through the air port. I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and called Tom as I continued to run.

"Tom" I said breathlessly as soon as he answered the phone.

"Why are you breathing so heavily?" he asked and I could almost see the smile on his face. "Are you doing something that you're not old enough to do yet?"

"That's not funny!" I snapped. "Call the police, we got Riley and we're making sure her father finally goes to jail." I said and hung up the phone.

"Ok, we can stop running now" Jazzie said as she looked behind her. I slowed to a stop, stretching the cramp that was in my side. I turned to Riley and grinned.

'How happy are you that _I_ came to save you?" I boasted with a grin.

"_We_" Jazzie corrected.

"That _I_ came to save you" I repeated, sticking my tongue out at Jazzie, who rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, you're a real prince." Jazzie said and rolled her eyes. Riley stopped walking and punched me in the aim, causing me to cry out in pain.

"What was that for?" I demanded.

"Who told you to come after me, I would have been fine!" Riley snapped back.

"Funny way of showing it, how you were handcuffed to the seat" I shot back. Riley gave a soft smile.

"Thanks" she said and kissed my cheek and hugged me. I couldn't keep my large grin off my face.

"Enough lover boy, people are staring" Jazzie said, rolling her eyes. I took a step back and took Riley's and Jazzie's hands in mine.

"Let's go home"


	13. Epilogue: A Walk in the Sun

**Epilogue – A Walk in the Sun**

"We'll be back later, mom!" Dougie shouted as he closed the front door to his house. Riley patiently waited down at the end of the driveway as he jogged down to her. "Ready to go?"

"I wouldn't be standing here if I wasn't" she replied and took his hand in hers. Dougie smiled and the two walked down the street. They walked in silence until they reached the lake and sat down on the sand.

Smiling to himself, Dougie stretched back against the sand bank.

"You do know that I'm going to leave, right?" Riley suddenly asked. Dougie's eyes snapped open and he sat back up.

"What do you mean?" he asked quietly.

"I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to get you or Jazzie worried." She said slowly. "The Police Station called. When the security guards in the airport to went to get my dad, he wasn't there. They think he's in hiding and since he doesn't have any source of money or transportation, they know he's around somewhere. Unfortunately that means that I'm in even more danger now then I was before. But knowing my dad like I do, he's going to find a way to get to my brothers. Which is why I have to leave, I have to go protect them."

"When does your flight leave?" Dougie asked quietly, looking at his hands. Riley looked down at her cell phone.

"Two hours" she replied. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"Its fine" Dougie said quickly. "I understand."

"Sure" Riley replied with a smirk. "You know I'm going to miss you right?"

"I don't know, do I know that?" Dougie asked in a innocent tone. Riley punched him on the shoulder and he laughed, holding his arm. "69 Dude! Of course I'll miss you. I love you."

"You what?" Riley asked, blinking at him.

"I didn't realize it until you were taken away by your father," Dougie said, staring straight into her widened blue eyes and took her hand, intertwining their fingers. "But I do love you, and even though this is probably the most embarrassing day of my life, you could make it better by saying you love me too."

"Possibly, but I don't think I have to" Riley replied and kissed his sweetly before standing up and brushing off the seat of her pants. "Help me pack?"

"Of course" Dougie replied, getting to his feet.

"Oh, and don't even think of trying to get into my suitcase" Riley said suddenly as they walked back. "You would be too heavy, and its not big enough."

"Darn, you ruined my plan" Dougie said jokingly and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I love you" Riley said and Dougie kissed her cheek.

_I would like to say that that was the end of all of the problems with Riley and her father. But I can't. McFly has gotten big, so we decided to all move in together so we could work on our music all of the time. That's when things started to go weird, we kept hearing noises in our attic and things started to get stolen. But we had no clue what it could actually be. Imagine our surprise when we found out what it was…_

**The End**


End file.
